Enter The Cobra
by Writteroftime
Summary: A boy with nothing who found his family on the streets. Follow his rise from street hustler all the way to one of the toughest men on the planet and the most feared man in all of Karate. Character reveal at the end of chapter one
1. Chapter 1

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT"

The store owner screamed at the young skinny boy who had just stolen 2 loaves of bread from his shop. The shop owner gave chase and fired 2 shots at him with his gun but both missed easily. Once the boy was safely away he turned his run into a walk making sure to keep away from the area as the cops would be here soon.

The boy drops down through a manhole and goes into his gangs little hideout. The boy had joined this gang a few weeks ago. It was a legit criminal gang but he was to new for any of the big stuff so was dealing with petty shoplifting still.

The boy walks in and greets some of the other young lads there.

"Hey where's the boss?" he asks in a cold voice, he'd learnt the best way to get respect there is to treat everyone else unimportant with none.

"Round the back grease boy" the other guy answered casually smoking a cigarette.

The boy tensed up he hated being called that but knew he was too new to get away with starting a fight here. So he just nodded and walked to where the leader was. The leader was in a makeshift gym pounding on a punch bag. The leader was a tall well-built man in his early 30s. He had been an amateur boxer in his youth and knew plenty of ways to hurt people. The young boy was inspired by him, he looked so cool in his sleeveless shirts and the snake tattoos on his arms.

When the boy entered he looks round and grins.

"Ah Johnny boy" he uses the boys real name something most round there didn't. "you get the food I asked for?"

"Yes sir" The boy named Johnny handed over the bread.

"Good man that shops not easy to bust from, the storeowners a tough bastard. I'm impressed keep this up and I'll put you onto bigger work."

"Thank you sir" Johnny nodded his appreciation but didn't smile. Not because he wasn't happy but because he just very rarely smiled. The boss considered him.

"you're a good thief, you're crafty and you can manipulate people very well Johnny that's what interested me in you and made me recruit you into our little gang. I knew The Cobras could do with a guy like you. But while you may be as cunning as a Cobra, I still haven't seen the Cobra venom in you. I need to know can you fight?"

Johnny bit his lip nervously, he wasn't the biggest guy in the world he'd been in his share of scraps with other kids and he was tough and could take a good beating (which he mainly did from his father) but he was no expert and truly he wasn't a ruthless person at all.

"I can handle myself well enough sir" he answered coyly.

The boss considers this and nods.

"Okay Johnny boy show me. I need to finish my workout I may as well finish it on you." He smirks at the young boy.

Johnny froze unsure how to respond. Was he being set up was this a test of loyalty of whether he'd truly fight his boss.

"n..No sir I don't want to fight you"

The boss laughs.

"No? then you are not a true cobra then boy you'll always be an errand boy. Nothing but little John Grease." He says in a mocking tone.

The tone finally pushes Johnny to the edge, now he didn't care that this guy was about 200 pounds heavier than him or 2 foot taller. He felt pure rage and ran at him swinging punches.

The boss effortlessly blocked each of them then counters with a vicious uppercut into johnnies stomach making him crumble to the floor. The boss laughs and steps back but Johnny was already back to his feet and charged him again. The boss was surprised but quickly throws him over his shoulder. But yet again Johnny jumps to his feet and swings again this time he connects with 2 punches which makes the boss stumble a little.

Now the boss was no longer playing, he blocks Johnnies punch then smashed him with 2 head butts then grabs him and puts 5 knees into his stomach and ends it with a left hook right to his temple. Johnny crashes into the opposite wall and goes down. The boss smirks but that smirk quickly vanishes when Johnny slowly stumbles up to his feet and spits out some blood on the floor. The boss laughs.

"You really want to keep going kid?"

Johnny just snarls at him.

"You'll have to kill me to stop me" he says with pure venom and rage in his voice.

The boss smirks then kicks him hard in the stomach and hits with 5 punches to the head with no pulling of his power. Johnnies face was now a mess and he went down like a sack of bricks. But yet again pushes himself to his feet. He was completely out on his feet but he pushes himself to continue.

The boss bursts into laughter.

"You have a lot of balls kid. I like that, I like that. But you said you're willing to die well The Cobras never die. Repeat it." He snarls

Johnny could barely focus his eyes but stumbles out the words.

"C..Cobras never die sir"

The boss smiles.

"Good boy now that's what I wanted to see. Yeah you got your ass kicked but I saw the venom in your eyes you need work on your technique sure but that'll come you showed you're scared and tell me Johnny boy whats the first law of this gang?"

Johnny straightened up almost in military posture as he recited the words.

"Fear does not exist in this gang"

"Good man" The boss nods.

"I saw potential in you from the start boy but now I see you could be one of our best soldiers. You have the heart of a true Cobra."

Johnny smiled a genuine smile for once even though his face hurt so bad to move it.

"Thank you sir."

The boss grinned.

"I see a bright future for you. You're a natural Cobra and I believe you have Cobra blood and one day you'll be the most famous and most feared Cobra and I'm going to help you get there. No one will make fun of your name again everyone will do exactly as you say. One day you'll be a legendary Cobra John Kreese.

To be continued.

A/N: Hi guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Basically this is John Kreeses origin story. I wanted it to be a cliffhanger so no one knows who he is until the end of chapter one but I put in a few references to see if people could guess. Obviously now kreese doesn't know karate, cobra kai doesn't exist and hes not been in the army yet. But I will put this in future chapters. Please review I'd love some opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next 6 months the boss took John Kreese out of doing the grunt work for the Cobras and instead spent all day training him. The training was crude and basic. He was made to be there at 5 in the morning and was sent on a 10 mile run. Then when that was completed he was forced to do 100 push ups on his knuckles, after that he was to pound the bosses heavy bag for an hour. This training wasn't about building technique it was about building aggression and strength.

The final part of Kreeses training every day was sparring. He was forced to fight with every member of the gang bare knuckle and full contact. At first John took a beating and was barely able to stand after the session was finished but by the end of the 6 months Kreese was the only one left standing. He had changed his mindset from getting through it to being the one who finishes it.

One day the boss calls Kreese into his office to talk to him.

"Well Kreese you've done very well, you've trained hard and have become very strong and I've put a lot of my time and effort into you boy so now its time for you to repay me"

Kreese said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"Theres a number of underground fight events that take place around the city. You are going to fight for me. You're a scrub amateur with no name so you won't be making big money yet but we get you enough fights and you win enough of them then we'll soon move you up the ladder for the big time fights."

Kreese nods, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea because while he enjoyed the training he wasn't sure yet if being a fighter was where he wanted his life to go. But he also knew that if he refused his life would go in a lot worse direction.

"Thank you for the opportunity boss I promise I won't let you down." Kreese says in a firm voice looking at the ground.

The boss nods as he lights up a cigar.

"I know you won't Johnny boy and if you do you won't have that regret for very long." He opens up his jacket revealing a silver revolver.

"Do we understand each other Mr. Kreese?."

"Yes Sir."

2 weeks later Kreese was in the arena for his first fight. It certainly wasn't the huge posh arenas he'd seen on TV in boxing matches. It was a small dark warehouse with a crappy boxing ring shoved in the middle. The crowd wasn't filed with celebrities. It was filled with small time hustlers and gang bangers. In all honesty the people in the crowd were more dangerous than the guys stepping in the ring.

Kreese was sitting in a makeshift locker room. Wearing a pair of black boxing trunks the boss had given him on the front was a large picture of a yellow cobra. Kreese shadow boxed a little to warm up. He had no corner men with him. He had been told he could have some friends work his corner but he believed it was a waste of time. He was the one fighting not those clowns so he'd do it alone. Eventually some rough looking guy in a wife beater walks into the room.

"Kreese from the Cobras? You're up next boy go get some."

Kreese just nods and gets to his feet and storms out the locker and walks to the ring with the venom of the cobra In his eyes. He knew his life depended on this fight in more ways than one with the most important being if he loses he'd get a bullet between his eyes.

Kreese climbs into the ring and looks across at his opponent. It was a heavy set guy who was around the same height as John but about 8 stone heavier. Some of it was muscle some was fat. There was no ring announcer to introduce the 2 kids fighting because frankly the crowd didn't give a shit about their names all they cared about was who'd kill the other first. There was also no referee since there were no rules to this match. The fight ends when the other can't stand up anymore.

A bell rings and the fight begins. Though Kreese had been training for 6 months he hadn't a lot about technique all he knew was aggression and power. Strike first strike hard was what the boss had drilled into day after day. So that's exactly what Kreese did he ran at his opponent swinging hook punches at his head. The opponent blocked a few on his forearms then swung a vicious haymaker at Kreeses head. Since Kreese had worked on nothing but attack he had no defensive skills so the punch lands cleanly on kreeses head sending flying across the ring.

Johns head was spinning like it never had before and he couldn't see straight but he knew he couldn't stop, he knew his opponent would be on him quick looking to finish the job.

Instead of scared Kreese was pissed. How dare this fat shit disrespect him and the Cobras he had confronted him now he is the enemy so now he suffers then he suffers some more. Kreese exploded off the ring and charged in with more punches but this time mixed them up to the body and the head. Soon his opponent began to tire and even though he had more technical skill and strength than Kreese, Kreese was in far better physical condition.

After a minute Kreeses knuckles were a mess and his hands were throbbing but he refused to slow down and eventually his opponent succumbs to the pressure and drops to the floor.

Kreese screams in triumph and raises his arms to the screaming crowd. He walks over to his opponent who was looking up at him with fear in his eyes. Kreese could've finished this guy off but he decides the guys had enough and turns his back and goes to leave the ring when suddenly he feels a throbbing pain in his ear and he was stumbling across the ring. He quickly turns and sees his opponent had risen and was looking to continue the fight. Now Kreese was extremely pissed. Not at his opponent but at himself he should've shown no mercy to this guy. Kreese steadies himself then his first ever kick. Not some flashy roundhouse kick he'd seen in the movies but just a plain old football kick straight in between the guys legs which bought him low. Kreese then follows up with 2 knees to the head which knock him down to the ground. But John didn't stop this time he followed him down and rained down vicious punches to the guys head then stood up and stomped on his head twice. He no saw he wasn't moving but kicked him one more time to be sure then stormed out the ring.

Kreese was sitting against the wall in his locker breathing heavily. The adrenaline finally catching up with him making feel tired as shit and the places he'd been hit hurt like crazy but at least he'd won.

The boss walks in laughing and clapping.

"damm son I think you damm near killed that killed good boy knew you had it in you like I said a natural Cobra."

Kreese nods and gives a faint smile.

"Thank you boss, it was awesome I can't wait to fight again and make you even more money and make the Cobras even more feared."

Kreese goes to stand up but suddenly the boss punches him hard in the stomach sending him crashing back to the floor. Kreese tried to say something but he could barely breathe as all the wind had been knocked out from him. He looks up at the boss expecting to see anger but he looked calm.

"You may have won the fight Kreese but you made a very rookie mistake which could've cost you everything. You lose focus in a fight and your dead meat boy. This isn't boxing this ain't no gentleman's sport or the noble art. This is fighting life and death. You leave a man still conscious in that he's still coming for you. Do you understand me lad?"

Kreese nods taking deep breaths to be able to talk again but the boss caries on.

"Now we'll say no about it because you won. If you'd lost they'd be cleaning your brains off this floor right now and I'd need to go buy some more bullets. But you won so what have you learnt today Mr. Kreese?"

Kreese moves himself into a sitting position then slowly stands up before standing up and responding.

"That mercy is for the weak sir here on the streets if someone faces you they are the enemy and deserve no mercy. "

The boss smirks and nods and folds his arms.

"Good boy. So next time you get in this ring what're you going to do how're you gonna fight?"

Kreese doesn't even take a second to think before he responds.

"With no mercy."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This story will show all of Kreeses life through the army up to opening up the Cobra Kai dojo. I'll probably end it just before the first Karate Kid but I have got an idea for a chapter being set during the Cobra Kai series which will serve as an epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next 3 years John Kreese became one of the most feared men on the underground fight circuit. No one could give him a good fight. He was too strong and too fast. He still didn't have great technique but he was in brilliant shape and overwhelmed his opponents with his strength and speed and stamina. He was ruthless in his attack using his no mercy philosophy he smashed each opponent with punches, knees, head butts, elbows and eye gouges. He wasn't pretty or fancy but he was effective

He was also moving up the ranks in The Cobras. Apart from the fights the boss was now giving him more responsibilities. He was a highly skilled debt collector and could intimidate people into paying without touching. But those who still refused ended up spending months in a hospital bed. He was also helping in robberies and drug deals.

One day the boss calls him into his office. As Kreese walks in he notices a Japanese man standing in front of the bosses desk. The man was about 5 stone lighter than Kreese and a foot shorter but the man radiated power and respect. As Kreese enters the boss nods at him.

"Ah John there you are. I'd like you to meet Mr. Lung. He's an enforcer for the Japanese Yakuza but has just moved state side and he's going to get us some connections in Japan. Now I've got work to do John you're to show Mr. Lung around I'm sure you'll be good friends "

Kreese nods and they both walk out and Kreese walks over to Lung. Kreese wasn't intimidated by this guy Yakuza or not he was just a midget in a white suit to him and if he started shit he'd happily send him back to Japan with his head in a bag.

"Nice to meet you." Kreese nods at the man.

Lung gives him a small nod looking at him like he wasn't worth his time.

"Thank you mr Kreese. I hear you're a pretty competent fighter."

John nods and smirks smugly.

"I'm not a fighter. To be a fighter I have to be in a fight and none of those prima donnas in the ring can even give me a nose bleed."

Lung gives a small laugh.

"Ah the arrogance of youth. You think because you can beat some deadbeats in a small warehouse that makes you a warrior? A true warrior knows that he can be defeated."

Kreese shakes his head and folds his arms.

"Well then I must be more than a warrior because I know no one can beat me."

Lung frowns in annoyance.

"You have a big mouth. Typical for an American if you were in Japan you'd be getting fished out the harbour."

Kreese just laughs.

"Well asshole we're not in Japan and you haven't got all your Yakuza buddies around you. You may have the boss wetting his pants over you but you're just a little guy who plays gangster in Japan. This is my territory."

Lung laughs back.

"Okay mr Kreese lets see if you are as good as you say you are. Where can we settle this business.?"

Kreese smirks.

"So you want to take it there huh? Fine by me let's do this."

Kreese leads him into the gym and onto the padded mat used for sparring. Lung walks in slowly then removes his shirt. He was ripped all over and his body as covered in Japanese tattoos and scars. They looked like knife and gunshot wounds. The 2 prepare and the match begins.

Kreese comes out aggressive as always swinging as hard as he can. His first few shots are blocked but he doesn't care he knows a shot will land eventually and when it does this guy will crumble like everyone else. But Lung continues to block with ease. Not only is he stopping Kreeses attacks his blocks are slowly damaging Johns arms until he has to stop punching because his arms were throbbing. He takes a second then runs at him for another attack but this time before Kreese can reach him. Lung fires out a straight which Kreese never saw coming and it landed straight into his solar plexus. Kreeses breath was gone and he dropped to the floor gasping for air.

Kreese looks up at him and Lung hasn't bothered following up. He is just standing there waiting looking completely confident. This just pissed Kreese off more and he jumps to his feet and runs at him again only for Lung to grab his wrist and twist it sending him flying back to the floor. Again He jumps back to his feet and runs in. Lung stops him in place with a side kick which sends him flying back. Kreese was weary but refused to quit, he slowly got back up again. This time Lung goes to finish it and jumps into a spinning wheel kick which knocks Kreese unconscious.

Kreese wakes up half an hour later. He was lying in a room he didn't recognise. Lung was standing over him smirking.

"Ah awake at last good."

Kreese spat on the floor bringing up blood.

"Where the hell am I old man? You better let me out of here."

"Or what? You'll kick my ass? You already tried that trick and it didn't end very well for you did it?"

John just glares at him.

"What did you want an apology?

Lung just laughed.

"I'd be insulted if you did. I've got a proposition for you. Now do you really think I wanted to work for some small time gang like the Cobras when I was running crews in the Yazuza. I'm looking to take control of a number of gangs all over America so the Yakuza can have a good foot hold in the west. I will oversee every gang but I will need individual leaders and I want you Mr. Kreese to run the Cobras."

Kreese wasn't expecting that and frowned at him.

"The Cobras already have a leader just pay the boss some cash and he'll happily sign under you."

Lung nods looking serious.

"Yes he would and that's the problem. He doesn't have the samurai spirit I'm looking for…How would you Americans say it? He has no balls. But you have a fire in your eye. I hit you hard and you never quit. You had no chance of winning but you did not stop trying and I like that. "

Kreese wasn't quite sure how to take that. He stands up and folds his arms.

"I cant betray the boss he's done so much for me, he's trained me, made me who I am today."

Lung laughs and shakes his head.

"And whats that? A 2 bit thug fighting nobodies in back water brawls for nothing. He'll never have any more use for you than that and when you lose which you will one day everyone does then he will put a bullet through your head with no mercy. He doesn't give a dam about you and he never will. Join me and you will be the leader of the Cobras."

Kreese thinks about then nods.

"Okay lets do it. How do we do this? We roll up there now and take him out?

"Of course not boy, you're not ready yet, you're strong you're tough but you are not skilled enough. Follow me."

Lung leads them through the corridors of the building and into a large hall. In that hall was a small group of people sparring each other. All wearing white gis with various colours of belts around their waists.

Kreese looks around.

"This place looks right out of a bad movie."

Lung looks at him.

"This place will be your life. These men are the other leaders I have selected to take other the gangs. They will be your brothers. You will train together, eat together and live together. I will teach you the skills of Karate that you need to destroy the boss and anyone that remains loyal to him. When you reach the black belt you will be ready to make your move. What I will teach you is not about peace its about war, you will learn to be fast and strong and swift, you wont knock a man out with 1 shot you will to kill with 1, everything you do will be to end someone. You will not be merciful anyone who confronts you is your enemy and enemies deserve no mercy. You will learn the way of the fist John Kreese. Any questions?

John simply stares in front of him.

"When do we start?"

A/N: Please review. Hope everyone's enjoying it. Getting into the Karate training now starting to mould more into the Kreese we know.


	4. Chapter 4

Kreese had been eager to start training but he wasn't happy about all the traditional nonsense he had to deal with. He had already argued against wearing the stupid looking pyjamas and the white belt. Sure wearing a black belt would be bad ass but wearing a white belt made him look like he was some amateur. But eventually he relented to Lung and changed into it.

He walked out of the changing rooms where the other gang members were warming up. Lung looked at him.

"Get your ass on the mat Kreese right now."

Kreese steps onto the mat and walks ahead which seems to piss off Lung for some reason. He storms over to him.

"What the hell are you doing Kreese?"

Kreese frowns at him not understanding his problem.

"Getting my ass on the mat like you told me."

Lung glares at him.

"Every time you get on or get off the mat you bow are we clear?"

Kreese takes a deep breath to keep calm then nods and gives a low bow looking to the ground. Suddenly Kreese is knocked to the mat, the back of his head burning. Lung had struck him with a downward elbow onto the exposed part of the back of his head.

"We never take our eyes off an enemy as that could happen. Feel lucky I only struck with 50% boy."

"Yeah super lucky." He grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Mr Kreese?"

Kreese sighs then nods.

"Yeah sure."

Kreese is then slapped hard around the face by Lung, Kreese staggers back glaring.

"What the hells your problem?"

"In this dojo you will address me as Sensei is that understood?"

Kreese gives an annoyed laugh.

"This is bullshit."

"I'm sorry boy what was that."

"I said this is Bullshit." He repeats louder.

Lung steps back and folds his arms.

"Okay if this is to beneath you then you can leave hotshot. Go back to being the Cobras bitch and fighting girl scouts if that's your level in life. Or you can quit your bitching and follow the rules like everyone else. So make up your damm mind are we clear?"

Kreese takes another deep breath then nods.

"Yes Sensei"

"That's better, now everyone fall in."

The class makes a straight line with the higher level students at the right hand side and the lower at the left. Lung started by making a speech.

"One thing we must all remember is. In this life we are never safe, we never have true friends. Everyone wants to get one over you, everyone will stab you in the back if they can. You are all here because you are useful to me. But if any of you cross me or if I decide you are not useful to me I will happily kill every single one of you. Everyone on earth is a potential enemy. Is that understood?

"YES SENSEI" The class roared.

After the speech finished the training began. It started with basic warm up exercises you find in any high school gym class. Running, stretching and push ups and sit ups. After that they began drilling blocks. Something Kreese wasn't used to. He had never used defence he just attacked and never gave his opponents the chance to hit him. He thought these blocking drills were useless and had no problem showing it and was bored after covering the upward inward, outward and downward blocks, while Lung was explaining about an upward block he was making sure to look anywhere but Lung.

"Every block you throw you must imagine someone is trying to take your damm head off. Your blocks will not work if you half ass them. When your blocks across yourself you must sure your centre line is covered. If you do not- What is the problem Mr Kreese?" he stops mid-sentence nose to nose with Kreese.

"Nothing Sensei you carry on but this stuffs no use to me I don't block. I'll join in when we get to busting a log with our hands."

Lung glared more.

"This is a Karate dojo not a knitting class you don't just pick and choose what you learn and if you continue with this attitude the only thing that hands will be busting is your head. Okay you think these blocks are useless and wouldn't hurt someone. Is that the issue"

Kreese nods glad the guys understanding.

"Okay then. Class prepare for combat."

As one the group makes a square and sits down. Lung walks into the centre and stands on a line on the floor and points at another line opposite him indicating Kreese to do the same. Kreese slowly walks onto the line.

"What you want us to fight again Sensei?"

"yes but this time I will not punch or kick you I will simply block lets see how long you last."

Kreese was confused but was happy to take up the challenge especially seeing the other students were smirking. They believed Kreese was about to get his ass kicked.

"Okay you asked for it"

Kreese ran in with his usual style and every shot he took was blocked easily and good to his word he didn't strike back. Kreese continued his attacks until he realised his arm were burning with pain, every strike he threw and was blocked made his arms hurt even worse. Kreese tried to keep the pace and the power going but was scared of throwing to hard in case it hurt even more. Eventually his arms gave in and he tried to throw a kick. Kreese had never been taught to kick so it wasn't a powerful Karate kick It was more of an old school football style kick. Lung smashed his forearm into the leg bringing Kreese to the ground again.

Kreese was in to much pain to get up. Lung stood above him smirking smugly.

"Not bad for a bunch of useless strikes which couldn't cause any damage right Mr Kreese?"

Lung offered his hand to help him up but Kreese ignored it and stood up slowly.

"As you said Sensei everyone is a potential enemy so why would I take your hand.?"

Lung nods and genuinely smiles.

"Good you're learning. But one last point to make here. Kreese get in a combat position."

Kreese nods and separates his feet and holds his hands up.

"I will now use 4 strikes on you. Lets see if you recognise them."

With that Lug exploded forwards shooting his arm upwards smashing his forearm into Kreeses chin using the upward block motion, then with the same hand smashed his fist and forearm into the side of Kreeses head using the inward block motion, he then bought his arm outwards into the other side of his head using the outward block motion. Then finally he dropped his arm low and struck Kreese in the groin using the downward block motion. He drops to the floor like a bag of dirt. His head ringing like he'd been hit by a bus.

"Are those moment looking familiar to you Mr Kreese?"

Kreese groans and sits up rubbing his head.

"Yes Sensei."

"Good then what are they?"

"It's the same moves as the blocks Sensei."

"Good now fall in Mr Kreese."

Kreese got to his feet and returned to his place while Lung continued to talk.

"Blocking is the fundamental part of Karate. It may not be as important in boxing or Kickboxing or wrestling but that's all crap those things are sports and have rules and are wearing gloves. We are not wearing gloves, we do not play by the rules, we play for keeps. Blocks can stop an opponents attack and as Mr Kreese just found out can destroy your weapons. Also change the range and they are brutal strikes remember this class. Every block is a strike, every strike is a block. Mr Kreese is an advocate of the best defence is a good offence. That's a valid strategy but not an all-time one. There is a time for offence and for defence. You will learn how to pick between each one and will flow into it like water. Now enough talk everyone give me 50 push ups on your knuckles."

After this Kreese never again questioned his Senseis methods and threw himself full on into training. Eventually his style changed. He didn't rush as much he took his time and picked his shots. His punches became cleaner and tighter and used more straight strikes. His weapons also increased, he now used a wide variety of kicks which he had become very good at. He also used knees and elbows and other dirty attacks. The training was just as brutal as his with the cobras if not more so. They would all fight each other and at first Kreese got battered but eventually started holding his own and beating the other chosen gang members.

He quickly rose up the belt ranks and gained a brown belt. After this promotion he trained even harder knowing he would soon be ready to take the Cobras down and call it his own. The best thing of all the boss approved of his training. Kreese had told him Lung was teaching him Karate but obviously not the reasons why and the boss had no complaints about his guy becoming a better fighter.

One day Kreese walked into the dojo and only Lung was there.

"ah Kreese there you are I wanted to speak with you. There's a tournament coming up against some of the best of the best dojos on earth I want you to compete in it."

Kreese tilts his head looking confused.

"You mean of those tag karate things? Where you have to follow rules and listen to the ref. You've always said this is not a sport and we don't follow the rules."

Lung nods and casually drops into the splits.

"Correct but this is the ultimate test. Fighting is not all about aggression sometimes you need to play with your opponent. Pull your strikes so they don't damage them, just humiliate them make them feel like they can do nothing to you and make them give up on themselves. That's what these tournaments are. Yes they're total bullshit in terms of realism but you can use it to humiliate them by not giving up a single point. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei."

A few days later Kreese and Lung were at the tournament. It was a large arena filled with a numbers mats filled with competitors. Kreese was wearing a black gi as opposed to the usual white training uniform. Kreeses gi also had no sleeves. A style choice him and Lung decided would intimidate the opposition by seeing how strong Kreese was.

"Remember Kreese you have to listen to the referee to succeed here but doesn't mean you cant bend the rules. Giving a few low blows will intimidate the others. Everyone is more scared of a dirty fighter than a clean one."

Kreese was called to a mat where he faced off against another brown belt. The referee instructed them to bow to him which both did. He then told them to bow to each other but Kreese just gave a small jerk of his head. They were then instructed to fight.

Kreese jumped into his fighting stance and glared at his opponent and for the first time in a competitive fight did nothing. He just stood in his stance and waited for his opponent to attack. The other guy moved in with a front punch followed by a reverse punch. Kreese deflected both moves then immediately fired off a side kick into his opponents knee which landed hard causing him to drop to the floor yelling in pain holding his knee. Kreese smirked as the crowd booed the exchange. The ref raises his arm in Kreeses direction.

"Warning for illegal contact do that again and it'll cost you a point clear?"

Kreese smirks and nods.

"Makes no difference give him 2 points I'll still beat him."

The ref chose to ignore the comment and when his opponent was ready he called to fight. This time Kreese attacked but not with the same fire as he used he was aggrieve yet kept his composure. He fired off a 3 punch combo which was blocked but then Kreee raised his leg for a side kick again. His opponent flinched low anticipating it attacking his knee again but this time Kreese drove the kick into his stomach winding him. As the ref yells break Kreese smirks and calls out.

"Whats up sweetheart having trouble breathing?"

He then strolls back to his line and the ref again raises his hand towards Kreese.

"1 Point side kick 1-0 Kreese. Ready and fight."

Kreese this time danced around the ring not staying still for a second. His opponent was confused by the constant change of styles by Kreese. He flicked a roundhouse kick at Kreeses head which Kreese dodged then fired a reverse punch into his stomach.

The ref called break.

"1 point reverse punch 2-0 Kreese. Ready, fight."

Kreese was ready to end this now and threw a roundhouse kick which missed then used the momentum of the first kick to transition into a spinning heel kick which crashed into his head knocking him to the ground.

"1 point spin kick 3-0 Kreese. Winner John Kreese."

The ref raised Kreeses hand and blew a sarcastic kiss to his opponent then walked off the mat flipping off the booing crowd.

The rest of the tournament passed the same. No one can stand up to Kreeses attacks he knocked everyone into the mat and insulted and humiliated them. The crowd hated but he didn't give a shit he wasn't there to make friends.

He easily makes his way to the finals against the last years champion who also hadn't conceded a point the whole tournament. As they prepared Kreese bounced around yelling out to cause more intimidation. As they stepped on the mat Kreese saw it had worked this guy was terrified he was whiter than his gi and couldn't even look at him. The referee was about to start the match when the other finalist shook his head after being asked if he was ready.

"Nah man I'm done" he motions to the referee. The ref looks at him confused and he shakes his head.

"I'm out it's not worth it. A trophy isn't worth this Kreese guy crippling me."

With that he ran off the mat. Kreese was furious and yelled after him.

"Get back here coward, call yourself a champion you jumped up little prima donna"

The ref walks over and raises Kreeses hand.

"Winner by forfeit John Kreese"

Kreese yanks his hand away and storms off the mat furious he didn't get the chance to beat the champion, he storms back to the locker room and punches the lcokers denting them. He was looking for his opponent and was ready to fight him right there. But lung came after him and stopped him.

"Oi Kreese calm your ass down."

Kreese glared.

"I'm gonna kill that little wimp for running away."

"Leave the boy be he's not what its important. You were here to learn how to humiliate your opponents and you did. No one got anywhere near you, you pulverised them all and then you made the 3 time champion run off the mat to scared to fight you. If that's not humiliation then I don't know what is."

Kreese nods and relaxes.

"Whatever so whats next?"

"Well firstly here's your trophy. But second heres what you've been waiting for John."

Kreese looks up as Lung reaches into his jacket and pulls out a black belt and hands it to him.

"Congratulations John you are by far my most talented student and the most deadly and vicious. The Cobras is the perfect gang for you it sums you up. The coiled Cobra is ready to unravel and sink its fangs into anything in its way. It's time to strike back and take whats yours. Are you ready for the Cobras to be yours."

Kreese removes his brown belt and throws it to the side and places the black belt around his waist. He then nods.

"Yes Sensei."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this. It's my longest chapter by far. I was considering more tournament fights but I think making the guy so terrified he quit was more fitting but hey let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

The plan was set in stone. It was now or never for John Kreese. He would either take the Cobras or he would die because he knew the boss would try to kill him for making a move against him. They planned not to take him at the Cobras hangout but at the bosses house. They knew he lived alone, no wife or kids so no complications because no matter what Kreese was he had no desire to hurt an innocent child or woman.

They picked the perfect night to do it. The top members of the Cobras were at the house for a meeting. Kreese knew they worked for the highest bidder but would not die for the boss but would happily accept him when he takes over the gang and could pass on the message to the other members that Kreese was running things.

Kreese and Lung drive up to the bosses house. It was a large house, not a mansion but comfortable. It had a small driveway and there was a guard Kreese didn't recognise on the door.

"Well Kreese you know the plan first you take the guard down then we go in the house. Put down any security who puts up a fight. We get the boss and the other members you challenge him to fight and then you kick the hell out of him then you kill him. I don't care how you do it but he doesn't leave that house alive clear. I'll back you up with his crew but the rest is up to you. This is your moment. It's time to strike. Remember the rules you and me made up. Strike first, Strike hard, no mercy."

Kreese calmly nods looking over the house making sure they had missed no details.

"Don't worry Sensei, the old mans had his time. It's time for the Cobras to shed their skin and for the new skin to grow."

Lung nods.

"I like your determination but lets not forget I will be the true leader you will day to day run things but I will be in charge clear?"

"yes sensei."

Kreese nods at him. He looked ahead afraid his eyes would betray his plan.

"Remember Kreese all or nothing. Fear does not exist in this gang does it?"

"No sensei."

"Pain does not exist in this gang does it?"

"No Sensei"

"Defeat does not exist in this gang does it?"

"No Sensei"

Kreese steps out the car and walks up the driveway towards the house. As he gets to the guards eye line he makes the sign of the cobra gang with his hands. The guard looks at him.

"What do you want?"

Kreese says nothing and just throws a straight kick to the guards groin which makes him double over as soon as he does Kreese delivers a knee to his head knocking him out cold. Kreese quickly drops down and takes the guards gun and hides just before Lung gets over to him.

"Nice one Kreese now lets do this."

The pair step inside and quickly ducks to the side as 2 men exit the nearest room. Kreese walks up and grabs one around the neck from behind and quickly snaps his neck then turns to the other and elbows him in the face.

"Nicely done John" Lung nods and the pair run upstairs. Lung quickly takes care of 2 guards by the bosses meeting room.

The 2 kick down the door and storm in Lung draws 2 guns from his jacket and points them at the senor Cobra members.

"Everyone to the side and stay there. No body moves no one dies. I have no interest in killing you we just want your boss."

The boss barely reacted and looked between the 2 men still sipping his wine. A thin smile coming over his lips.

"Huh a member of the Yakuza betraying me well that's no surprise. But John Kreese of all the people I expected to turn against me I wouldn't have picked you. You forget your place you little shit. I bought you off the streets gave you a home and a family and a job. This is how you repay me? Siding with the Yakuza for some Karate lessons. Well you may not be a Cobra but you are certainly a snake."

Kreese shrugs off his jacket and throws it to the side.

"Cut the crap. You did nothing for me. You just used me for your grunt work and then to win you some cash on those fights. If I hadn't made a play for the Cobras I'd be fighting bums for the rest of my life. In this world there are no true friends everyone just wants to get one over you. Everyone is in this life for themselves"

The boss laughs and gets up from his chair.

"You really think you can lead the Cobras? You're just a stupid boy. Yes you can fight but it takes more than that to run a gang."

Kreese continues as if he'd never heard him.

"It would be so easy to walk in here and put a bullet in you and take the Cobras but I'm willing to give you a more honourable death. You always liked fighting and well you beat me last time. If you want to keep the Cobras you'll to have make history repeat itself."

The boss laughs.

"Wow this fool has really made you believe you can beat me boy? Your little Karate won't last a minute. Your style before was good but now you're using that bullshit you undid all my work but fine it's time for you to die Kreese."

He steps around the table and the 2 square off. The boss explodes at him using a similar style Kreese himself used before his training.

Kreese blocked all the bosses attacks making sure to smash his arms with every single block. It didn't take long for his punches to start to lose strength and then Kreese went on the attack. He stepped In and smashed a reverse punch onto the bosses nose breaking it instantly. Blood poured from it as he staggered back. Kreese jumped in with a side kick which knocked him clear over the table. Kreese calmly walked around and saw the boss trying to get to his feet. Before he can Kreese kicks him square in the face sending him down again. Kreese grabs him and picks him up. The boss lunges for a tackle but Kreese throws back his and fires 3 knees into his stomach. This knocked the wind out of the boss and he staggered back again. Kreese then slammed a chop into his clavicle breaking it. Kreese waits and the boss throws a half hearted punch which Kreese catches and twists the arm and breaks it. The boss screams and looks around trying to get away but Kreese punches him 3 times then hits him with an upward forearm block right into the chin then just as Lung did on his first day smashed both sides of his jaw with the 2 blocks the finished by hitting him in the groin.

John steps back smirking at his work. The boss looks at him.

"Wow..you really have improved but I will not surrender. You want the Cobras you'll have to kill me."

Kreese nods.

"I know."

He steps in and hits him with a front kick to the stomach which doubled him over then he wrapped his arm round his the front of his neck look a noose and grabs his own wrist pressing into his neck.

"Sorry boss, I resign"

He breaks his neck and the boss drops dead on the floor. Kreese steps over him and looks at the senior gang members.

"Any objections to me as the new king Cobra?"

The senior members all look at each other then shake their heads.

"Good in that case go get me a car and drive to the hide out to announce me to the rest of them."

They quickly run out and Kreese turns to Lung and bows to him. His eyes locked on his.

"We did it Sensei. The Cobras are ours."

Lung nods and returns the bow.

"Congratulations John you did what you always thought you could do win. But now the stories only just beginning."

Kreese and Lung walk out the house and get in the waiting car. The driver drives them into the city. Kreese calculates the distance. Then speaks to the driver.

"Hey stop the car."

The driver and Lung looks back at him confused.

"Sir?"

"You heard me stop the car unless you'd like to be buried next to your former boss."

The driver quickly pulls over and Kreese looks at Lung who's frowning at him.

"What're you doing John?"

"Lets go for a walk Sensei. I need to discuss something in private."

Lung considers then nods and they get out the car and walk into an empty alleyway.

"Alright Kreese whats going on here?"

"Well Sensei we agreed that you'd take 50% of the Cobras earnings and have all final say on the running of the gang."

Lung nods looking at him.

"Yeah that's right whats the problem?"

"Well Sensei I have a better idea. You get nothing and have no say in the gangs running."

Lung looks at him and laughs.

"That's what I like about you John, you're always a good laugh. Don't forget this wouldn't be possible without me."

"No Sensei it wouldn't be but doing this I'd be just as much a slave to you as I was to him and I'm done with that shit. Walk away now and live. I'm giving you this chance out of respect for you."

Lung laughs again and faces him.

"You think you can take me in a fight now do you boy?"

Kreese shakes his head.

"No Sensei absolutely not, but you taught me to use everything to my advantage and you're forgetting this is America."

He draws out the gun he'd stolen from the guard and points it at Lungs head, stepping back to make sure he's out of Lungs reach so he couldn't disarm him. Lungs face doesn't react at all and just stares.

"You know Kreese the boss was right you are a snake. I thought you were a samurai but you are not. That's why you will fail."

Kreese glares not moving the gun off him.

"You said it yourself. There are no friends there is no loyalty. You said you'd kill me if I got in the way of my plans and since I'm your best student it makes sense I'd kill anyone who stands in my way. Last chance walk away and live."

Lung just smiles.

"You'll pay for this John Kreese. Kill me if you must but you will die a million times over in a lot worse way."

"Enough of the fortunate cookie bullshit. I'm sorry it had to come to this but the one fundamental rule you taught me."

Lung stares at him saying nothing.

"No mercy Sensei"

Kreese fires the gun and shoots him in the head. Lungs body drops back. Dead before he hit the ground. Kreese was emotionless and checked he was dead before wiping the gun of any finger prints and chucking it away. He takes one last look at his Sensei before bowing to his body then turning and walking away and getting back in the car.

"Drive now"

Kreese is taken into town and he stops off at a tattoo parlour and gets himself a grey Cobra put on his arm before heading to the Cobra hideout.

He walks into the building and addresses his new gang. The Cobras would now go into new uprising. The Cobras had only just begun. Kreese thinks of the 2 people who got him there the boss and Lung both dead now by his hand. They had died so he could reach his true potential and he guaranteed they would not die for nothing.

A/N: Hey guys yep 2 chapters in one day. I wanted to get this put down before the idea slipped from my head. My main focus of this story was not to redeem Kreese in a sense of showing him in a good light. I'm playing Kreese as a terrible evil person but I wanted him to seem scary. Becaue in the movies we never saw him do anything majorly scary himself apart from some bad moral stuff and choking Johnny. We never truly saw Kreese fight. I wanted to put him across as a dangerous and scary fighter. I'm very much enjoying writing this story and I've got an idea of how it'll end. I think there will be around 5 more chapters. Please rate and review guys and be honest I want to know likes and dislikes remember….No Mercy ;)


	6. Chapter 6

For the next 6 months Kreese lead the Cobras in new directions. He was an efficient leader and all the guys respected and slightly feared him. Kreese had started a loan shark business and got himself plenty of money saved in various bank accounts. He had continued working the underground fight circuit. He would destroy his opponents even quicker now with his new skills.

He had also started training the other member of the Cobras Karate. He wanted his gang to be able to handle any situation. But he was also smart and made sure not to make them too good as he knew one day one could challenge him just as he had done to the previous boss.

He had his students put on gis and found it amusing that a lot had similar reactions to himself at first but all came around and listened to him as he taught his way. He actually found himself enjoying teaching and seeing them all improving. Kreese also used it to teach himself as now his Sensei had a bullet in his head he had no one who could teach him. So he practiced in the ring and in sparring his students and almost redesigned his system. Using different terminology and methods, getting rid of a lot of the traditional elements and making his style more street realistic.

After one class Kreese was leaving and removing his black belt when a young lad called Ricky ran over to him. Ricky was a new Cobra who had with the gang only a few months.

"Excuse me Mr Kreese?" he asks nervously. John turns to him.

"Excuse me boy when in this dojo you address me as Sensei is that understood?"

"Oh yes Sensei, sorry Sensei."

"Well what do you want lad?"

Ricky nodded and looked at him.

"I was just wondering about your style of Karate?"

"What about it?"

"Well what type is it?"

Kreese frowns and looks at him confused.

"It's Karate that's what it is."

Ricky nods an carries on nervously.

"Well yeah but theres loads of Karate isn't there. Shotokan, Kenpo, wado-ryu."

Kreese thinks about this realising he actually had no idea about his style or anything to do with Karates history and this Ricky lad was obviously some kind of Karate nerd.

"What does it matter? If you're in a fight no ones going to give a shit about what labels you fight with."

Ricky nods quickly.

"Yes Sensei sorry Sensei but I was just thinking we're Cobras right so maybe this is like Cobra style Karate. Like how Kung Fu uses animal styles this could be our style of Karate Kai."

Kreese frowns at him.

"Karate Kai?"

"Yeah that's the true name of Karate developed from Japan but here its been shortened to just Karate."

Kreese nods.

"So you think this style should be called Cobra Karate Kai?"

Ricky thinks about it for a second then shakes his head.

"Nah that doesn't really work does it. But how about Cobra Kai Karate or just maybe Cobra Kai. What do you think?"

Kreese considers it then shakes his head.

"Nah that's lame."

A few weeks later Kreese and a few men were planning a job. They wanted some solid cash so were planning an armed robbery on a jewellery store. Nothing fancy just run in get the cash and go. Kreese was addressing his crew for the job.

"Simple plan strike first strike hard go in get what we need get out. No one needs to get hurt not us or them. More than likely they won't put up much of a fight. It'll be easy work. Any questions?"

There was no response and in the following week Kreese and the 3 other Cobras park their getaway car next to the store. All men checked their weapons. 2 of them were using shotguns, another had a rifle. Kreese though had a preference for hand guns and was using a smith and western.

"Lets do this boys."

Kreese spoke with confidence and they stepped out the vehicle and pulled masks over thei faces. They crash through the door. Kreese runs to the security guard and drops him with a quick elbow to the jaw. The 3 men cover the shop while Kreese moves over to the guy on the cash desk and puts his gun in his face.

"Very simple, you want to live hand over the money. Don't be a hero you don't get paid enough for that."

The gang started gathering as much cash and jewellery off the crowd of people in the store when they heard police sirens in the distance. Obviously one of the workers hit the silent alarm.

"TIME TO MOVE BOYS." Kreese yelled out to the rest of the gang. With that they run out through the back of the shop to the fire exit into a back alleyway. Cops had surrounded their getaway car. Kreese quickly took control.

"Right guys split up and meet back at the base."

They all ran in several directions. 3 cops chased after Kreese. One jumped in front of Kreese pointing his gun at him.

"Freeze hands in the air." The officer yelled at him. Kreese began to raise his arms like he was surrendering but as he did he seized hold of the gun stepped to his side away from the barrel and twisted the gun out of the cops hand then followed up with a right hand that knocked the man to the ground unconscious. He started to run again and got to a fence. Just before he could climb it another cop grabbed him from behind. Kreese twisted round and kneed him in the groin and followed up with an elbow to the head and threw him to the side. He then leapt to his side and side kicked another approaching cop in the chest sending him flying back into the wall. He then scaled the fence and dropped down on the other side. Suddenly 10 cops appeared from nowhere all pointing guns at him and yelling. Kreese knew he couldn't fight them all so simply dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head. 2 cops ran at him and pinned him to the ground and put handcuffs on him and threw him into a police van. Kreese cursed himself. He'd failed and now was in deep trouble.

The next few days were a blur to Kreese. When he'd arrived at the station his prints were taken and he was forced into a cell. He had then been interviewed and asked to give up the other Cobras involved in the robbery. But Kreese had refused to give up his crew. So he had been charged with armed robbery, possession of an illegal firearm and 3 counts of assault on a police officer. He was then taken to court for sentencing. He stared at the judge as he delivered his verdict.

"John Kreese, one week ago you took part in a robbery motivated purely by greed. You then assaulted 3 officers causing serious injury. You have not co-operated with the investigation and have offered no defence. Usually this crime would sentence you to 20 years in prison. But given the fact you are still a young man and are in good physical condition and in light of current circumstances we are willing to not put you in prison. Instead you will join the military and redeem yourself by fighting for your country in Vietnam. No appeal may be made against this."

Kreese was stunned as he was led away. Sure he was happy to not be doing time but in no way did he want to join the military. But like everything else the choice was taken out of his hands.

Kreese was kept under house arrest under he was due to be deployed for basic training. But on the last night he was allowed to have one night out on the strict orders I he didn't turn up he would be arrested and sentenced to life in prison. He had no intention of running. He knew he could probably call some contacts and get him some false papers to get out the country but he didn't want to spend forever looking over his shoulder. He walked into a bar he'd never been before to drown his sorrows. He'd considered contacting the Cobras but decided against it in case the cops were tailing him to catch them.

He was sitting in the bar drinking a beer when a small Asian looking man sits next to him. The guy was way shorter than Kreese and less built and was losing his hair. Kreee glanced at the gu but didn't say anything. The man looks at him.

"You look like man who sentenced to death." The man says with a small laugh.

Kreese looks at the guy and gives a small sarcastic laugh.

"In a way I have. I either join the army tomorrow or I spend the rest of my life in jail."

The man nods thinking of this.

"You commit crime. Maybe army good way to restore honour."

Kreese laughs and shakes his head.

"You sound like the damm judge. I don't need my honour restored. I couldn't give a dam about honour."

The man nods.

"You young so no understand honour you think life about money, getting girls, getting power. But one day all that be gone and you left by yourself and if have no honour inside you be as good as dead."

Kreese looks at him.

"Was I supposed to understand any of that crap."

He looks at him and sees the man wearing an army uniform.

"Oh you're one of the armies bitches so of course you think fighting wars is good."

The man shakes his head.

"War never good. No winner in any war. Even the winning side lose many men so how can be considered winners. Army teaches strength inner and outer."

Kreese takes a large gulp of his beer and orders another before speaking.

"I don't need any of that I'm a black belt in karate I know all about strength."

The man laughs.

"Ah you Karate student. You seem like man who has no true idea about Karate. You may know how to fight and hurt people but that's not the real Karate. Karate is about peace and balance. Not about winning war against others but winning war with yourself."

Kreese rolls his eyes.

"You talk like some damm monk. You talk like you understand Karate. You're about 2 foot tall you'd get squashed on the streets. Okay you talk about peace and wars within. How has it helped you in that way?"

The man frowns and looks down.

"Wife and son died recently. I could have broken and destroyed myself and lost my war but my balance keep me going."

Kreese nods slightly.

"Ah I'm sorry about your wife and kid." He raises his glass as if to toast them.

"Aye me to but you remember. War isn't good it changes people. But you can control what it turn you into. It could turn you into even more of a criminal or it can show you how lucky you truly are. Your choice."

The man sees a group of soldiers wearing the same uniform as him at the door.

"I must go. Good luck, maybe one day we meet again."

Kreese nods.

"Yeah see you round."

The man stands and gives a small bow then walks to his men. The leader looks at him as the man salutes.

"Ready to leave Sergeant Miyagi?"

"Aye sir, Miyagi ready."

 **A/N: Hope everyone likes the new chapter. I know its been a while. Also hope people like the last part. I wasn't sure about it. But I like the idea of the 2 meeting before the movies. I always felt that Kreese did have a small bit of respect for miyagi in the first movie I could be wrong but I interpreted it that way so I put it in. It's the most fan service I've written in and If people don't like it well it won't be in anymore chapters but please review. I appreciate feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

Despite his initial reluctance John Kreese took to army life better than anything he had ever done. He flew through basic training. His strength, stamina and aggression made him one of the top recruits. Also due to his time in the Cobras he already knew how to use a gun. After basic training he took part in a number of missions in Vietnam. He killed a number of enemies not with weapons but with his bare hands. His Karate was more lethal than any firearm. Also during that time he met up with a Korean master and spent a lot of time training with him. The master taught a lot kicking techniques and how to get more power and snap into his kicks. Kreese enjoyed having a sensei again since he hadn't had one since he'd shot Lung through the head. After a few years Kreese gained the rank of captain. One day he was assigned a new mission and was sent to a local military base to lead a new unit of soldiers into battle.

He arrived at the base early one morning and a young soldier went to greet him. Upon seeing him gave Kreese a salute.

"Corporal Thompson sir. Pleasure to meet you."

Kreese nodded and returned the salute.

"Thank you corporal. So what's the story around here?"

"We have about 20 new recruits fresh off basic training. 2 corporals including myself so that makes you the CO here Captain."

Kreese nods again.

"Okay fine let's have a look around then."

The Corporal shows him around. Eventually they get to the exercise ground where a group of soldiers had made a circle and were cheering and yelling.

"What's going on over there? You guys got cock fighting round here?" Kreese asks as they start to walk over.

"Yeah in a sense. Some of the guys like to take part in a few…sparring matches. The old CO didn't mind it but of course if it's an issue for you then it stops straight away captain."

"Nah all good. It's good for the troops to stay sharp with their skills. Lets see what these boys are made of."

Kreese walked over and moved into the front of the crowd and saw 2 young men fighting in the centre of the circle. Both men were shirtless and had good muscular figures and were fighting hard eventually the fight ended up on the ground and one of them secured a choke on the other and the guy had no choice but to tap and he released the choke. Once done Kreese stepped into the centre and yelled out.

"ATTENTION"

All troops stopped cheering and stood to attention.

"These little fights you boy are having. It's good work but I'm very disappointed in what I saw in that last match. You boy what's your name?"

Kreese asked the guy who won the match.

"Jones sir, Private Jones."

"Well everyone jones here may have won that little match but guess what. If we were out in nam in the field he'd be dead. You know why? He was choking that punk but let him go when he tapped his hand. That's bullshit you gonna do that in a real fight? You let a choke go in the field you get a knife in the guts and I have to go tell your family that your dead because you were to weak. Now I don't want you lot killing each other in here. But choking someone out isn't going to kill them. You want to fight like this. I want to see real fighting. You got that ladies?

"YES SIR." They all roared.

"Good. This is war and in war there is no mercy. Right then lets have a little game in here. Last man standing. Winner stays on. I will start in the ring and here's the twist. If anyone beats me they get this."

He removes his captains badge from his uniform and drops it on the floor.

"So who's first?"

Jones steps up first. Feeling pretty good over his last win. Kreese nods and they begin to fight each other.

Jones rushes in with a basic attack. Kreese worked out quick the kid was a boxer as he kept flicking out the jab at him. Best way to beat a boxer. Kick his legs. Kreese fired a roundhouse straight into Jones leg. The force sent him crashing onto the dirt. Kreese jumped onto him and punched him 3 times in the face forcing him to roll onto his stomach to try and escape the blows. When he did that Kreese got him in the same choke Jones had previously used. Jones tried to tap but Kreese just whispered in his ear.

"No mercy"

He held on until he went unconscious. Once he was out he let go and signalled for a couple of men to carry him out the ring.

"Next"

Another guy steps in and takes the same boxing stance Jones had but this time he blocked Kreeses kick attack so he obviously had more training. Kreese blocked a hook punch and sent a right palm strike straight onto his nose knocking him back. Kreese used his dazed state to kick him with a front kick to the groin and then threw an elbow to the head which knocked him clean out.

The next fight was more of the same but this one was obviously more scared to fight now and was very hesitant. Kreese finished him quick when he threw a lazy jab and Kreese countered with a parry with his left hand that went across Kreeses body then followed using the same hand to deliver a side hammer fist into his jaw and followed with a right cross which knocked him out.

Kreese easily dispatched everyone who challenged him until the last challenger stepped up. Kreese nearly laughed. The guy was easily the youngest and smallest. He was very skinny and had short jet black hair. But as soon as the fight started the kid attacked with punches and kicks there was no skill to the kicks but he was aggressive. Kreese countered all of the attacks and then grabbed his shoulder and threw 2 knees into his stomach and followed by a knee to the head. The boy went down. Kreese expected it to be over but the kid got to his knees slowly. Kreese smirked and walked over to finish him off but as he got close the kid punched Kreese square in the groin and jumped up and punched him square on the jaw. Neither shot hurt him to bad but he moved back surprised. The kid was glaring and had fire in his eyes.

"No mercy captain."

Kreese smirked and moved in and side kicked him in the chest then followed it with a roundhouse kick to the head and as the kid was stumbling back threw a spinning back kick into his stomach. The kid was nearly thrown out the ring from the force of the shots. Kreese smirked and turned to walk off but sensed something and glanced round and saw he was already back up in a fighting position. Kreese laughed.

"You're a stubborn little bastard aren't you? Not very smart though boy."

"In the field if I get dropped down and I stay on the floor I'm dead. At least if I'm on my feet I have a chance to survive."

Kreese smirks at the comment.

"Okay then."

The kids runs at Kreese again throwing sloppy punches. Kreese dodges them all and then returns with an elbow right onto his eye. Then hits with a palm strike onto his nose then head butts him twice. The kid fell forward and clinched up with Kreese. Kreese kneed him 3 times in the groin and the kid responded by sticking his fingers in Kreeses eye. Kreese yells out but then throws him over his shoulder and the kids lands hard in the dirt. Kreese mounts him and punches him about 10 times in the head full power then gets off him. Kreese had to hide an exasperated sigh when the kid still tries to get up. Kreese shakes his head and boots him hard in the stomach then again the head sending him down. Kreese steps back now. Afraid he'd killed the kid. But like clockwork the guy staggered up. Jesus Christ this son of a bitch can take a shot. Kreese thought to himself. The kids face was a bloody mess and his eyes were totally out of it but had his hands up ready to go.

Kreese shakes his head and steps back.

"That's enough boy. We could do this all day you won't beat me you'll just keep taking a pounding until I put you down so hard you won't ever get up. Now fall in"

"Yes Sir."

The kid nods and steps back in line like he was totally fine. Kreese walks off with the corporal.

"Who was that kid?"

"I don't know his name. He just joined us yesterday. I haven't had a chance to read his file but he doesn't look like much."

"And yet he lasted the longest against me. He's the only one who landed a punch on me."

"Yeah but to be fair Captain it was a cheap shot."

"There are no cheap shots in fighting Corporal. He took advantage of the situation. I expect nothing less from my unit."

The next morning Kreese was up early for a run around the base. He passed the exercise ground and saw a smaller group of soldiers than yesterday in a circle. Obviously they wanted to get some rounds in early. Kreese walked over and couldn't believe it when he saw the kid from yesterday in the centre fighting. He was holding his own but still taking a beating. Kreese just left them to it.

There was no training that day as Kreese was to take them on a mission that night so they had the day to rest. Kreese was doing a check-up of the base and was inspecting the gym. When he heard someone hitting the heavy bag and walked over and couldn't believe it when he saw the same kid hitting it.

"Hey boy."

He quickly stopped and stood to attention.

"Yeah yeah at ease."

The kid relaxed.

"Don't you ever stop. Or do you just getting hurt?"

The boy shrugged.

"You may have seen I need the extra work captain."

Kreese nods.

"Skill wise and strength wise sure. But from what I've seen there's no tougher son of a bitch here than you. What's your story?"

The kid sighs.

"I grew up in a rich family who didn't give a shit what I did. I used that money and got into some bad stuff. I was selling drugs and sometimes pissed people off so I had to fight a lot. Ended up I made to many enemies I couldn't stay at home so I took all the money I could and tried to set up my own private team but it didn't work out so I had to fight for myself. I learnt some Karate and boxing out some books and it helped a bit but wherever I went they found me."

"And that's why you joined up?"

"Yeah I figured they wouldn't find me in Vietnam and if they did at least I'd know how to kill and have some tough guys to back me up."

Kreese nods.

"Well I tell you what. You have the eyes of a Cobra. You probably don't know what that means but I have never met anyone with that much determination. Now your skill is garbage but with my help I can make you a killer. You'll be a fully lethal weapon. Do you want me to train you?"

"Yes sir." He says very quickly.

"Well then what's your name boy?"

"Silver sir. Private Terry Silver."

"Well then Terry Silver. Lets make you a Cobra."

 **A/N: Please review.**


End file.
